


There You Are

by ElizabethStitch



Category: Resident Evil, resident evil 8, resident evil village
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethStitch/pseuds/ElizabethStitch
Summary: You are a servant at Castle Dimitrescu and get on the bad side of Daniela - so of course Lady Dimitrescu has to get rid of you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	There You Are

You stood in the middle of the vast parlor, the chandelier above shimmering from the flickering flames of candlelight. The fireplace to the right of you crackled gently, and the overall warmth of the room almost made you forget where you were and what your purpose was - you were a servant in the infamous Castle Dimitrescu, and you had better not linger in place for too long. Even though you were often alone, there was never an absence of feeling eyes on your back.

You blinked, coming back to your reality and flexed your shoulders, small pops of your spine echoing in the parlor. You had spent much of the morning dusting, checking sealed windows for cracks, wiping down every surface, and picking up after the daughters and their horrendous appetites. It only made sense that your muscles were tense from the labor. Nevertheless, there was still much more to do and you had no time to waste. You turned, walking down a corridor to the left of the stairs and into a smaller room nearly the size of a closet. On the far wall was a wooden door, which you opened to descend the brick staircase within.

You pulled a matchbox from the front left pocket of your uniform, striking it against the brick wall to light it before closing the door behind you. You immediately felt the cold, spare the tiny amount of warmth given by the match. An array of candles were propped along the wall, either by mounts or small notches in the brick. You lit them as you began your descent, welcoming the warmth the candles provided. It was not long until a foul stench began to fill your nose - you had so much work to do. You wondered how it could have gotten this bad at such an early hour, but you kept quiet and continued stepping down the stairs and lighting your path.

Soon you reached the bottom, the narrow stairwell opening into a domed room, a single table in the middle with an unlit fireplace before it. The table was cluttered with plates and cups, most splotched with blood and bits of flesh. You sighed, no longer phased by the sight, and walked past the clutter. You’d get to that last - you had a lot of cells to clean. You descended another set of stairs, lighting a few more candles before coming to a stone slab. You felt for the latch, pressing on the Dimitrescu emblem to hear a satisfying click as the slab scraped open, revealing the vast dungeon of the castle.

A collection of whimpers and groans came forth from the darkness. You could hear the exhausted fear in the cries as you walked into the room and reached for a lantern, striking another match to light it. The flame was brilliant, illuminating a slew of mutilated corpses suspended in the air by ropes and chains. This was a common sight, as the daughters fed nightly and teased the other poor souls well into the early morning. It must explain why the remaining prisoners were still so vocal - perhaps Daniela had left only a short while ago.

A shiver rattled down your spine. You recalled the cruelty of Daniela and how she would punish you over the slightest things. You lifted your hand to trace a small but deep scab at your right cheek, a fairly recent attack of hers. You couldn’t imagine the horror these prisoners had seen. You lowered your hand, making your way to the back of the dungeon to retrieve rags to begin cleaning. However, upon reaching out your hand a small swarm of insects burst from the pile and began to dart around your head. A shriek escaped you, your hands flying up to protect yourself as the lantern you were holding fell, shattering and extinguishing on the bloodied floor.

A shrill cackle rang through the dungeon, the prisoners beginning to stir and moan in distress. You panted, heart pounding and eyes wide as you struggled to see in the heavy darkness. You could see the faint light of the candles far across from where you stood - too far to see anything nearby. Besides, the swarm of bugs began to grow and the buzz of their wings were close to your ears. You swatted at them again, grunting as you tried. Another chipper giggle echoed around you, causing panic to rise within yourself and the prisoners. You decided to run, hearing your shoes splat against puddles of blood and the swarm following close behind you.

“I didn’t tell you to leave!” A young woman’s voice called. You recognized it was Daniela and your stomach dropped, but you kept running. You scrambled into the domed room, tripping over the leg of the wooden table to send the soiled dishes crashing to the ground. Another yelp escaped you as you hit the floor with a grunt. Your hands caught on brick, scraping away skin so your palms were raw. You barely noticed, rising to your feet in a flurry as Daniela appeared before you. She had a wicked grin on her dark lips, blood staining her teeth. She held her arms out beside her, giggling before her gaze went cold.

“Why are you making such a mess? Isn’t the point of you being here the opposite of that?” She looked you over, her grin unkind. “Wait until the Mistress hears about this,” she jeered, her figure breaking into a cloud of insects. You fled again, struggling as you sprinted up the stairs. The candles ahead of you puffed out, the smell of smoke rich in the darkness of the stairwell. Bugs bit at your ankles and squirmed into your uniform, causing you to scream and yelp as you pushed harder to reach the exit. You fumbled in the dark, swatting at yourself and smacking your body everywhere until you ran into the door. The sudden blunt force knocked the breath out of you and you collapsed, reaching for the handle. Daniela mocked your cries, cackling after as you felt bugs crawling on your hands. You pushed forward, the door giving and hitting the wall beside it.

You crawled out of the stairwell, the swarm retreating from you and swirling above your head as you brought yourself onto the cold marble. Grunting and gasping, you struggled to your feet as you turned to run into the parlor. You looked behind yourself, noticing Daniela wasn’t there but instead high above - keeping away from you. You turned to look forward again, but you ran into something large and sturdy. You felt your breath catch as you made contact, immediately falling so your back hit the floor. Your vision was blurred but you could still make out the towering figure of Alcina Dimitrescu, the Mistress of the castle.

She looked down at you, a scowl playing at her lips until she saw your pain. The corners of her mouth curled into a grin that creased her cheeks, her eyes briefly flashing wide. She hummed, exhaling through her nose before speaking to you. “What’s this?” Her gaze darted to Daniela, who had landed upon the floor a small distance from you. “I heard your cries from below, I came to see what was the matter.”

Your neck began to burn as your vision returned, gulping at the sight of Alcina. Your stomach ached but you weren’t sure if it was from running or the fear you felt in the situation. You turned your head back to Daniela and met her eyes instantly. She looked ready to kill you, or more so ready to watch you die. She looked to Lady Dimitrescu, swaying heel to heel as she clenched her fists. “The servant has been nothing but a problem in this castle,” she grinned, her eyes wild. “I don’t like it.” She looked back down to you. “I don’t like it at all, Mistress!”

Lady Dimitrescu hummed again, resting her hands on her hips. “Well, are you going to stay there on the floor or are you going to stand?” Her words dripped with venom as she stared you down, her displeasure barely concealed by her grin. You slowly rose to your feet and she began to pace around you, watching as you lowered your head. You heard a swish of fabric before feeling a glove at your chin, jumping as Alcina jerked your it upward with a hand. Her nails were sharp under the leather glove, and her touch was frigid. She bent slightly, scowling as she glared into your darting eyes. “You will look at me while I am speaking to you.” She paused, her lips firmly pressed together in the silence. “Do you understand me?”

You did what you could to nod and she released you, standing to her full height. You gulped, doing what you could to hide how much you were shaking. A chuckle echoed in the room as Lady Dimitrescu smiled; Daniela chimed in with her familiar giggle. Another swarm of bugs drifted into the room, the cloud dispersing to form two of the other daughters. The parlor filled with an evil sort of glee as you felt tears come to your eyes - you were absolutely terrified.

“What are you doing just standing there, dear?” Alcina’s brow furrowed in confusion, her head shaking lightly. “Aren’t you going to run?” Her hands gracefully fell from her hips, clenching her fists to pop her knuckles as the fingernails on her right hand began to lengthen. It very quickly became a monstrous claw, making your eyes widen. “Do you really want to die without a fight?” Lady Dimitrescu scoffed.

The daughters began to chant, giggling and eagerly stepping towards you. Their figures were hunched like predators hunting prey. “Run, run, run!” They yelled, their voices gradually growing louder and louder until you turned to sprint away from the women. Slow, heavy footsteps followed. You already knew Lady Dimitrescu was after you and that she had no reason to run. You were not nearly fast enough to bother her, but you knew better than to look behind you. She called your name, her voice playful as her heels clicked against the floor. You burst through the doors into the courtyard, your body instantly seized by the bitter cold as thick clumps of snow twirled in the air around you.

Running through the snow proved challenging; your uniform was already soaked to your knees and you felt the cold pierce through your skin beneath. Regardless, you trekked through until you reached the other side of the courtyard. You didn’t care that you were trampling the gardens or dirtying the halls when you busted through the nearest door. The hallway you entered was a long stretch to the left and the right, but you didn’t put any mind to your direction. You darted to the left, chest heaving as you ran as fast as your legs could carry you. It wasn’t long until you heard Lady Dimitrescu call out for you again: “You won’t get far, my dear,” she said, “but I do admire your effort. It’s a shame you couldn’t put as much into your work, hm?”

You kept running, the thudding of your footfalls rattling your skull. You looked behind yourself, only to find Alcina wasn’t there. Confusion churned in your mind but you kept running, turning to look back ahead as you made your way down the hall. You could see the double doors at the end, which gave you an extra push of hope. If your memory served you right, you could go through these doors and come to a side stairwell that would take you to the farthest wing. You knew of a beaten path just beyond the window of a tower you could squeeze yourself through to escape.

You braced yourself as you came closer to the doors, skidding slightly as you reached for the handles, which were already rattling. However, it was too late. The doors swung open, narrowly missing you, and Lady Dimitrescu emerged. She bent down as she fit herself through the doors, her clawed hand leaving light scratches on the doorframe. “There you are,” she cooed, clicking her tongue. You whirled around, trying to make a quick escape, but a sudden pain burned at your heel and you collapsed. As you lay there on the floor, the pain grew to be unbearable. Your head strained to look at your feet, blood pooling from the gash in your left achilles tendon. You wailed from the pain, curling up as Lady Dimitrescu approached. Her eyes were wide and ravenous as she stood over you, her left hand reaching down and gripping at your neck. Her nails dug in and you felt your skin begin to break, the sting of her wounds making your neck hot with discomfort.

“P-Please,” you gasped, clutching at her wrist while she slowly brought you up off of your feet. She never broke eye contact with you, chuckling as you gulped for air and your body twitched in distress. “Please, La… Lady… D-Dimi -”

“Yes?” She sang, holding you high with the single hand around your neck. By this point you were certain her nails were embedded in your flesh and you yelped with every adjustment of her grip. “Spit it out!” She yelled, anger in her voice. Her golden eyes looked you over, crimson lips frowning in disgust. “Look at the state of you. Pitiful.” She forced you back downward, further injuring your heel as she raised her clawed hand. Her deep, dark chuckle filled your mind as you watched her, bracing for the strike. It came swiftly, the tearing of flesh making your body shake from the shock. Your neck burned as hot blood flowed from the gaping wounds, your opened trachea gurgling and sputtering as you choked. You couldn’t even move - you could do nothing but twitch on the floor as you began to drown. The only thing you could hear was Lady Dimitrescu’s humming as her heavily blurred figure stood over you, hand back for another strike. She struck you again, and everything went black.


End file.
